


Comfort in the Arms of a Bear

by Belkie_Bear



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belkie_Bear/pseuds/Belkie_Bear
Summary: Medic lived by himself, he always has, and as the years went by he found himself more and more alone. Yet one night when he goes out for once in a long time, he meets an old comrade that seems to change everything.
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will be a bit different than Helmet Party, this will be based on a highly fabricated setting and will not have a scheduled update time, sorry if that's inconvenient.

Ludwig (the medic's name) opened his eyes to the popcorn ceiling of his small home, grunting as he pushed himself up and out of the bed, turning to look at the clock beside him. It took a second for his eyes to adjust properly and he rubbed them once he saw the time, 11am, probably his latest. He found himself waking up later and later, his lack of motivation and overall tiredness growing as the days went by. Being a "doctor" himself, he knew that this was not a very good sign towards his health but he couldn't care less, all he did was lounge around all day, he had nothing to do or no reason to do anything, it was quite pathetic really. He got out of bed and got dressed in his cozy clothes, walking into the living room to turn the TV to the news and then to the kitchen to get his usual cup of coffee.

It was December and it was unbearably cold the winters in midtown were freezing and his poorly kept up house had lots of trouble keeping the cold out, Ludwig did his best to keep warm with coats and blankets and it suited him most of the time but the cold persisted. He snuggled his face further down into his jacket as he walked over to the living room where the couch and TV were with his coffee, sitting it on the small coffee table in front of the couch and watching as the news came back on from commercial break. The woman on screen taked about the weather and traffic but soon came to focus on local events, a particular festival catching Ludwig's eye. This festival only happened every 10 years, he had only moved here 4 years ago so he had never experienced this particular festival before. Despite his antisocial self, he knew with his declining health and overall negative outlook on life, he knew he most likely wouldn't be able to survive another 10 years to see the next one, this would be his first and only chance to go.

He took another sip of his coffee, feeling his grip tighten on the mug as his thoughts piled up and the woman on screen continued to go through the details of the festival, the people, the music, the parties. Ludwig sighed as he finally made up his mind, looking up as the TV announced the date of the festival, it was only in 3 days, it's a good thing anyone could go. He tapped his fingers absentmindedly on the side of his mug as he held it against his chin while thinking of a plan. He had a decent enough outfit to wear, he surprisingly hadn't gained any weight so he was good to go on that part, put he seriously needed to freshen up and shave. He had neglected his self hygiene and knew he would not enjoy the states of adults and children alike commenting on his "unusual" appearance. Ludwig ran his hand through his hair and sighed once more, picking up the remote and turning off the TV. After four years of isolation, he was going to go into public; he rested his hand on the back of his neck for a while before letting it slide off and rest on his lap. He didn't know how he would fair after all this time, but he was going to have to go out eventually before he croaked, dying alone in an old house doesn't sound very appealing. After all, he wanted at least one person at his funeral.


	2. Unfamiliar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig gets ready for the festival.

Ludwig woke up at around 10am the day before the festival, he figured he had waken up earlier that day was because he actually had something to do, even though it was quite small, instead of his usual lounging around. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched briefly before standing and walking into his bathroom. He brought himself over to the mirror and REALLY examined his face for the first time in a while, he noticed just how much he had neglected it, his hair had grown long and messy as did his beard, which he had somehow failed to notice over the years. He stroked it for a second before reaching into his cabinet and pulling out a pair of scissors and shaver while grumbling. "Nein, zis vill not do". He took the scissors and chopped off the lot of his beard that he could, same with his hair but not as much, he planned to keep most of it.

He set off to work, shaving his beard down to a slight stubble and managed to bring his hair back to it's old state. He rubbed on some after shave and looked at himself in the mirror once more, he made a few faces and moved his head around to look for imperfections, fixing a few before glancing at the mirror one last time before starting up his shower, satisfied with his work. It had been a couple of days since his last shower, he used to do them every day but eventually took them every other day and soon he just stopped keeping count. He stripped down and walked into the warm shower, taking a deep breath as he let the water run down his face. He wasn't too sure how he would handle seeing people, the last people he had talked to were his teammates before they all disbanded, the war between Red and Blu finally resolved as an ultimate tie, it was disappointing for both the teams; they had felt like their fighting was for nothing, the only thing they really found purpose in was how they had became friends with eachother and the lessons they had learned. 

None of the team never really talked to medic besides Misha (the heavy), everyone else only really used him for healing or cooking, him and spy being the only ones who could really make a suitable meal. Misha was kind to him, he let the doctor experiment on him and chatted with him as he did so and Ludwig couldn't be more grateful for the man. Ludwig sighed as he washed his newly cut hair, trying to get himself from thinking of the past. Everyone had moved back to where they had lived previously, as far as Ludwig knew, and there was no way he would see them again, thinking about Misha would only upset him further and he didn't feel like dealing with an extra reason to feel miserable.

He finished his shower and dried himself off, heading back towards his room to choose his outfit for the following day. He browsed through his different coats, sweaters, and pants, finally selecting a dark blue sweater vest, a light shirt to go underneath and a tie to accompany it. He also picked out a nice pair of dark pants and shoes. He didn't really know why he was dressing so fancily, maybe because he saw it as a particularly big event, picking out a jacket just in case he needed it.

The rest of the day went as it usually did and as the hours went by and came closer and closer to the festival, he couldn't help but feel both anxiety and excitement claw it's way through him, he didn't know if he would be ready for tomorrow but there was no turning back now.


	3. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig goes outside for the first time to the festival and is a tad overwhelmed.

When Ludwig awoke the next morning, he immediately heard the muffled sounds of people and music outside of his house. He laid in his bed for a tad longer, listening, there were a lot of people outside, something he didn't really expect. He knew the festival was wide spread but he didn't expect it to be in his neighborhood, he lived somewhere a good distance from the more popular areas of the town. He got out of bed, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, his hair, and got dressed. All the while the noises outside continuing. He drank the bit left of his coffee and washed the cup, putting it in the drainer. He straightened his tie and looked over to the door, it suddenly seemed much more intimidating than doors should be, the mere thought of touching the knob making him nervous. He took a deep breath and brushed his now sweaty palms on his sweater vest and walked over to the door, ignoring the anxiety he felt in the pit of his stomach. He knew if he didn't go now, he never would.

Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand on the knob and turned, opening the door to his home. The door groaned from misuse and Ludwig immediately had to squint from the brightness of the sun. He blinked a few times, his eyes eventually adjusting to the light and looking at the people's heads now turned towards him. Not everyone was looking at him but quite a few were, the door was pretty loud and the fact it had opened had surprised the people who normally commute through here. These were people, not the ones on TV, actual people, looking at HIM. Ludwig placed a hand on his chest and gulped, a few people turned away and continued on their parade but a few approached him with both curiosity and surprise on their face. "Goodness I haven't seen you in years!" Said woman 1 "someone actually lives here?" Said woman 2. "A-ah yes...do I know you?" Ludwig managed to say, directing his question towards the first woman. The woman laughed and shook a hand at him, Ludwig flinched at the action. "Of course you do hun, I brought you casserole when you first moved here, I'm Jenny, remember?" 

Ludwig tried to recall the unfamiliar face before him, only barely remembering the overly optimistic woman who showed up at his door the first day he had moved here. "Um...just barely" Jenny was his neighbor, she had tried to come over a few times to check on him but gave up when he ignored her over an over again."I..haven't been out of zhe house in quite a long time" Jenny nodded, the other woman standing behind her friend with an irritated face. "Can we go now? They're about to open the food stalls" Jenny glanced back at her friend, having clearly forgotten her. "Oh yes! Of course, sorry dear shes really hungry". Ludwig shrugged and shoo'd her away "yes, yes, of course, enjoy zhe festival" Jenny smiled at him and went off with her friend who was practically dragging her away, Ludwig took a deep breath. His first interaction wasn't too bad, he had handled it well, his heart was still running a marathon in his chest and it took him a bit to calm down. He watched as more people went down his street, some running towards the now open food stalls. The festival was supposed to last all day so he had quite a bit of time to try everything out.

He walked down his driveway, glancing at his unused car as he did so, he wouldn't be surprised if the thing didn't even crank, it hadn't been touched in all the time that he's been down here. Once he got to the end of the drive way, he took a left and walked down the sidewalk to where a bar was supposed to be. There was supposed to be a stand up comedian in the bar at the time and he'd figured he like to see it first. He walked into the bar and took a seat on one of the bar stools, some people were already gathered there but not too many, there was another show that had to deal with magic and different tricks and skills with fire and swords so he figured more people would be there rather than here. He didn't want to overwhelm himself, he knew he was already very uncomfortable, shocked and slightly scared and he didn't want to add overwhelmed to the list. 

Only a few more people joined the bar before the show was scheduled to start and Ludwig checked his clock, the comedian was supposed to come in a couple of minutes. He raised his eyes to the stage just as he heard heavy footsteps behind him, turning his head to see who was approaching him. He felt his eyes grow wide and his jaw drop slightly. "Misha?!" The man came closer with a huge smile on his face "Doktor!"


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Ludwig catch up ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any critique, questions, or suggestions, please tell me in the comments!

Ludwig couldn't believe his eyes. The man that stood before him was supposed to be in Russia, he thought he'd never see him again! The giant almost instantly brought Ludwig into a hug, he was surprised at first but quickly hugged him back. He was surprised, he was *happy*, he was *smiling*. He hadn't genuinely smiled in ages, he didn't want the hug to end but as soon as the hug happened, it was over and Ludwig felt an odd emptiness afterwards. "It has been long time!" Ludwig nodded, smile still on his face. "Yes, it has, hasn't it?" Misha took a seat next to Ludwig, turning to face him. "What have you been up to?" Ludwig questioned, hoping to catch up to all Misha had gone through over the years. "Ah..not much, nothing has really changed. Soldier and Zhanna got married, other than that, nothing eventful." Ludwig nodded, he had forgot about the wedding invitation he had received, instantly feeling guilty that he hadn't gone.

"What have *you* been up to?" Misha asked back, Ludwig's head perking up at the question. He instantly felt nervous and wrung his hands a bit, he knew Misha would not approve how he had been treating himself. "Vell..uhm" Misha raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response. "...I haven't left zhe house...not once" Misha took a deep breath and rubbed his brow. "Is no wonder why you look so poor" Ludwig chuckled awkwardly "oh believe me, it was much worse" Misha only seemed to become more worried. "Ludwig..." He looked up at Misha when he heard his name, already expecting the lecture yet to come. "I know it was hard for you then and the team did not help you feel any better but you can't keep treating yourself like this." Misha placed a large comforting hand of Ludwig's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. The latter sighed. "I know I know but-" Misha raised a finger, shushing him. "no buts, your health is top priority" Ludwig huffed but couldn't help but smile. Having someone care about him was unfamiliar but ever so welcome, he knew despite how he felt earlier, this small interaction would change how he saw things quite a lot. "Wait, why are you here?" Ludwig asked, having forgotten the question earlier.

Misha's hand slipped away from Ludwig's shoulder. "Ah, I came for festival, happens every 10 years" Ludwig nodded "ja, that's why I left zhe house" Misha also nodded, looking up to the stage. "Show is about to start" Ludwig also looked up as the comedian walked onto the stage and adjusted the mic, smiling at the small crowd. Both turned towards the stage and watched the comedian. Ludwig found laughing came surprisingly easier when he heard Misha's bellowing one, his joy was contagious and Ludwig enjoyed every second he was around him. 

After an hour or so, the show ended and people began to leave the bar but Misha and Ludwig stayed, deciding to have a drink and chat some more. Ludwig, not having drank at all in quite some time, had a bit more than he could handle and had soon become a blubbering mess. "You are my only friend, Misha" Ludwig said, holding on tight to his glass and the table to stay balanced. Misha was watching him with raised eyebrows, glad he knew his limits when it came to alcohol. "You have no idea how lonely I am- zhe only reason I decided to participate in this festival was because I knew I wouldn't last to zhe next one!" He was about to take another drink before Misha stopped him by taking his glass. Ludwig grumbled and held his arms, looking over at the bigger man. His face was genuinely sympathetic and pitying, Ludwig sighed. "Zhis isn't supposed to be a pity party, Bartender!" The bartender, who's name was Brian, poked his head around the corner. Misha waved him off. "You've had quite enough, it is time for you to go home now" Ludwig grumbled once more but complied, letting Misha help him stand and start to walk him home. Trying to get him to walk, however, was quite difficult so Misha resulted to giving him a piggyback ride, he found Ludwig was quite light.

"Alright, where do I turn now?" No response. "Ludwig?" He turned his head to the right, laughing a little to himself when he found that Ludwig had fallen asleep. "Well then, we go to mine" The Russian turned on his heels and walked off to his rented home, Ludwig sleeping all the way.


	5. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic wakes up at Heavy's place!

Medic woke up in a slight haze, lazily rubbing his temples to try and soothe the throbbing his head was producing. He pushed himself up in the bed, he was wearing his clothes from yesterday except for his sweater vest and tie. Once he rubbed his eyes, he looked around the room. Hold on.... He thought, looking around the unfamiliar bedroom. His memory from yesterday was patchy, he remembered some but forgot most. He pushed himself out of the bed now, starting to panic. 'ok, ok, think, vhat happened yesterday, vhy and I in zis house, who's hou-'. "Good morning Ludwig!" Ludwig spun around to face Misha who had just entered the room, carrying some water and pills. "I have brought water and pills for head, you drank very much." 

"ah-" Medic took a second to gather himself, only faintly remembering what happened after he started drinking. Misha came forward and handed him the items, seeing his confused expression and quick to answer an obvious question he knew the man in front of him was probably going to ask. "I was going to take you to your house, you fell asleep, so I brought you here. This is my temporary home." Ludwig nodded slowly, taking a couple of pills and drinking the water Misha had given him, handing the empty glass and remaining pills back to Misha with a small thank you. "Zis place seems small...vhere did you sleep?" Misha shrugged. "Couch in living room folds out to make bed, slept there." Ludwig was immediately about to protest, but just as the night before, Misha raised a finger to silence him. "You are my guest, it is only polite" Ludwig still felt bad, he knew this neighborhood fairly well, the place not being far from his own neighborhood. These were the small houses people usually rented for vacations, he had stayed in one for a short while, the couches were extremely uncomfortable. 

Ludwig huffed and looked up at Misha, a small smile on his face. "Vell uhm...thank you" Misha nodded, smiling himself. "Of course, what else was I supposed to do?" The two laughed lightly and exited the room, heading to the small kitchen tucked into the far corner of the house, it was small but tidy and worked well. Misha had already made breakfast, the clock on the microwave read 9:45am. Ludwig made a face at the clock before looking down to the sound of a glass plate lightly hitting a countertop, the comforting sight and smell of corned beef hash, eggs, and toast greeting him. "Oh- Danke Misha". The other nodded, also setting down a cup of coffee for Ludwig and himself, he too had a plate of breakfast, the proportions slightly larger. 

The two ate and talked about different things, mostly about how long Misha was staying down here, future plans to meet up and contact information. The team never really had the opportunity to share numbers or emails, so no one could really get in touch. He went onto his phone and added Misha's contact, naming it Russian-Bear. One of the things he obviously remembered well from yesterday was the hug Misha had given him. The size of Misha made Ludwig feel protected, warm and happy; liked if you hugged a friendly bear. Ludwig felt himself smile and blush lightly at the nickname he had given the heavy. He remembered all those times from the days when they were still fighting Blu, and now he would get to spend even more time with Misha; the thought made him happy, making him look forward to the next day. 

The two talked more before Ludwig finally went back to his house, Misha had already scheduled things for today so they had planned to go bowling and to dinner afterwards tommorow. He hadn't bowled in a long time and was looking forward to revisiting the old hobby of his. As he walked to his front steps and opened the door. He could instantly feel the atmosphere he had left yesterday morning with, and noticed with some surprise just how different he felt. Being around Misha really did make him happy, the crazy stories of Russia, him learning to cook, his contagious laughter, his smile-. Ludwig felt his heart throb and his thoughts stopped immediately, placing a hand on his chest. 'Scheisse' he thought, his grip on his shirt tightening. He had felt this before, back at the base, and now it decided to crawl its way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3:30am, and I am so hungry ;u;


	6. Bowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig plans and they go bowling, a little competition starting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, does anyone know how to make words itallic, ;v;.

Ludwig spent the rest of the day doing different things during the festival, (the festival lasted 3 days), and thinking about the following day. He already had a nice outfit ready to wear for tomorrow so he didn't need to worry about that, but he hadn't gone bowling since before he had joined the team and that was a WHILE ago. He decided he would go to the bowling alley for a few hours and practice, not wanting to embarrass himself in front on Misha. The Bowling Alley wasn't far from his house, only about 10 minutes away, and once he arrived he ordered him a coach for 2 hours and practiced hard. Once the time was out and he couldn't feel his fingers, he had managed to fix his posture and form quite nicely, getting a fairly good score. He was proud of his efforts and left the alley to his home. It was 8 o'clock now and he wanted to be well rested for tomorrow.

-

Ludwig awoke the next morning at 9, surprisingly, his 'outting' with Misha was at 4pm. He had 8 hours until then and knew he would spend it wisely. He took the first 5 hours of the day eating a good breakfast, drinking some hot tea, and going outside for a jog. Not long after running he was already tired and had an irritable stitch in his side, he hadn't exercised since the days at the base so this didn't surprised him. He took his time getting home. Once he was back, he took a good shower and got dressed, he just wore a casual outfit, A nice beige long sleeved button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up over his elbows with dark pants and boots. Once he got dressed he went to his bathroom and freshened up, combing his hair and adding on some cologne. He kept it light but noticable. Once he had finished, he fixed his collar and went outside, heading to his car. He had cleaned it yesterday, it was incredibly filthy and had a thick layer of dust from underuse. Once it was clean and smelling fresh once more, he had some how managed to get it running after a good 5 or so tries. Today he was lucky, only having to turn the key twice to hear the engine roar to life. With a smile he backed out of his driveway and drove off to the bowling alley, excited to see Misha again.

Once he arrived, he parked the car near the entrance and entered the bowling alley. It was fairly crowded and Ludwig nearly toppled over when a kid came rushing past him, laughing as his mom chased him. "I'm so sorry sir!" The lady apologized as she rushed by, having to say the same to a few others as her child continued on a rampage. Ludwig only pursed his lips as he turned around and walked further into the bowling alley, seeing Misha in the spot they agreed to meet up in, Misha spotting him as well and waving him down. Misha was wearing a T-shirt and cargo pants with combat boots and as Ludwig approached he could smell a hint of cologne. Misha smiled at Ludwig and the latter couldn't help but smile back, glad to be back around him. "Ive already gotten our isles chosen and everything payed for so you shouldn't worry about cost" Ludwig's eyes widened. "Zhat must have been crazy expensive! You need to let me do somezhing for you, you're being much too kind!" 

Misha scratched the back of his neck and Ludwig saw a small blush form on his cheeks. "Ah....you could pay for dinner?" Ludwig could tell the giant had already planned to pay for himself and rolled his eyes. "Ja, now, let's get started!" Misha smiled and the two headed over to their isles, getting their shoes and bowling balls before they started. Ludwig was glad he had practiced yesterday, he knew he would be a nervous wreck, hoping to God he would have some skill left from all those years ago. He took a deep breath and positioned himself a little distance away from his isle before going forward and rolling his bowling ball down his isle, watching as it went down, down, down and finally hit the middle pin, knocking the others down. Ludwig beamed, seeing his efforts from yesterday, immediately looking over to Misha, hoping the other was impressed. Misha certainly looked so as he looked back over to the doctor, his eyes previously following the ball. "It seems you have been practicing" "Ja" Ludwig replied, going to get another ball. "Just yesterday though, I have not bowled in quite some time". Misha grinned "you may have been practicing..." Misha walked over and got his own ball, him too throwing it and getting a strike. Ludwig's eyes widened once more and he looked up to Misha who was smirking at him. "But so was I"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...why do I hear boss music?


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and Misha have a little bowling competition and go out for dinner. <3 also a bit of a 'wow' at the end.

Ludwig felt his eyebrows raise in a slightly surprised expression before changing into a playful smirk. "Very vell then, Herr Heavy" He took another bowling ball in his hands and approached his isle again. "Challenge excepted" He rolled his ball once more, he almost got a strike but one stubborn pin remained standing in defiance. Ludwig scorned himself and riled down, keeping himself from getting cocky as he took another bowling ball. The larger man grunted as he rolled his ball down the isle with ease, gaining another strike. Ludwig felt himself begin to get nervous. It was a simple game, but one he had wanted to win.

They continued like that, sometimes Ludwig gaining more points than the Russian and sometimes falling behind. In the end they were both relaxing back in some chairs in the establishment, resting their tired arms and Misha with a proud smile on his face. Ludwig had lost, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. The fact that Misha was happy made him happy as they stood and returned the bowling shoes they had rented before leaving. "We go to restaurant now?" Ludwig nodded and walked over to his car, Misha's wasn't too far down from his. "I'll vill see you there in just a minute!" Ludwig called out before getting into his car and putting his key into the ignition, turning it. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. Ludwig grumbled and tried one more time to no avail, each try only seeming to strangle the car more and more. He slumped his head on the steering wheel before opening his car door and getting out. He could already tell Misha had noticed the poor strained sound of the car and had not yet left, standing near Ludwig's car with a concerned expression. Ludwig chuckled lightly and walked over to the bigger man, looking up at him. "It seems my vehicle is refusing to cooperate" Misha nodded and beckoned him over to his car. "You can call mechanic, I will take you to restaurant"

Ludwig pulled out his phone as he approached Misha's car, calling the nearby mechanic and waiting until he arrived and towed Ludwig's car away before entering Misha's, taking a deep breath. The car smelt just like Misha and Ludwig instantly liked it. He settled his back into the seat and watched as Misha got in the driver's side and buckled his seatbelt, starting the car. Ludwig did the same with his own seat belt before Misha pulled out of the driveway and drove them over to the nearby buffet, simply called Lee's Buffet, the ride would only take a few minutes. Ludwig looked over at the sunset that was starting and smiled lightly, it was quite beautiful, the sky shimmering and becoming warmer in color as the bright ball of light descended across the sky. His thoughts were interrupted with Misha beginning to speak, small talk. "You have not been to restaurant in a while, da?" Ludwig nodded, subconsciously fidgeting with his collar. "It's been quite a while since I've eaten a proper meal" he added on. He was quite excited -and he was sure his body was to- to get something other than bread and ramen in his system; he heard his stomach growl lightly.

Once they had parked not too far from the entrance and approached the entrance, they could already hear faint music inside. This buffet had a fairly skilled piano player and other band members over through the weekdays, they played mostly jazz as people ate and chattered around the restaurant, Ludwig loved the music. They entered and got a nice table a perfect distance from the stage, sitting down and taking the menus in their hands. Ludwig looked through all the options, his mouth watering with each delicious dish he read to himself. Misha chuckled lightly from across the table, seeing the obvious yearning on the other mans face. Ludwig ignored him and chose a dish with a hearty burger, sweet potato fries and a side salad. Misha chose a large slab of steak and fries. Both of them relayed their order to the waitress that had come over to their table, both also agreed on sweet tea for their drinks, watching as the waitress nodded and sauntered off, greeting fellow waitresses as she went. Two two sat there in silence for a bit, Misha lazily drumming his fingers across the tables surface as they waited. Ludwig was just about to make small talk before the waitress returned with their drinks, poured them, and was about to walk off before she stopped and turned back towards the table, making a face at Ludwig. 

"You seem awfully familiar but I can't quite figure out why." Ludwig had not been paying any particular attention to the young waitress and turned his head to actually look at her, instantly feeling his gut drop. "I-Isabelle?" He looked at the name card she had laid on the table and mentally slapped himself. She studied him hard for a few seconds before something clicked and she gasped, quickly hugging him. "Dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chaptet was totally random but like- I need some extra stuff for this story, also it will have a purpose and make sense once it's explained. Also yes, he had a kid.


	8. Dinner prt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and his daughter make plans to meet and continues his dinner with Misha.

Ludwig quickly hugged her back, he almost felt tears in his eyes. "I-Isabelle I- I haven't seen you since you were 4, it's been so long" She hugged him for a tad longer before pulling away and nodding. "It really has, this is my part time job. I'm 16 now" Misha watched from the other side of the table, eyebrows raised. He didn't know Ludwig had a kid. "Oh, how could I forget" Ludwig turned to Misha and gestured his hand from Isabelle to Misha. "Misha, this is my daughter, Isabelle, Isabelle this is Misha" Isabelle smiled and stuck out a hand which Misha shook. "It is good to meet you" Misha said with a small smile. She nodded and huffed. "Alrighty well, I unfortunately am still working so, Dad, do you wanna meet back here when Im free, itt'l be nice to know what you've been up to." Ludwig nodded, this was the second time someone important to him whom he had previously had to and was forced to leave come back to him; in the span of 4 days too! 

She left once they had decided on the day that they would meet, leaving Misha and Ludwig alone once more. "I did not know you had child?" Ludwig ran his hands through his hair before smoothing it down again. "Erm well...it vas a sensitive subject". Misha only had more questions, so he decided to press the subject further. "Why?" Ludwig took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, recalling what had happened pained him, Misha could clearly see it in his face. "Vell--" Ludwig's head perked up, looking down at his hand then at Misha. Misha had gently taken Ludwig's hand in his own and was comfortingly stroking his knuckles. "Take your time, subject is obviously hard for you" Ludwig swallowed as he felt a blush creep up his neck. Nodding, he started, the gesture obviously helping him. "Before zhe days at zhe base, I had been married for about 5 years to a woman I really loved.." Ludwig smiled lightly "ve had a child and decided to name her Isabelle, she was so beautiful, still is. I loved her with all I had" Ludwig's face wasn't sure what to show, he was feelings so many things at once. Anger, regret, love, sadness. 

Misha gave Ludwig's hand a small squeeze and Ludwig took a deep breath and continued. "She vas 4 vhen I received zhe job offer from Mann Co. My wife forbid it but, ve needed money, so..I agreed." Ludwig sighed "She bad not happy about zhat. Saying she didn't vant her child growing up with a mercenary as a fazher, zhat she was disgusted." He looked at Misha for the first time through the dialogue, a sad smile on his face. "She left zhe next day, and took Isabelle vith her" Misha squeezed Ludwig's hand again, a sympathetic look on his face. "I am sorry you had to go through that." Ludwig shrugged lightly. "It is in zhe past now, I'm over it" Misha could tell he obviously wasn't but decided not to point it out. Isabelle came back with their food and left again. Ludwig took a sip of tea and sighed once again when he felt Misha's comforting hand pull away from his. "Food looks good" Misha said, changing the subject and taking a knife and fork and beginning to saw through his steak. Ludwig nodded as he looked down at his food. It really did look good. He took hold of his burger and brought it up to his face, taking a huge bite. It was amazing, he hadn't tasted something with so many different amazing flavors at once in ages. He swallowed, beaming when he went to take another bite, savoring it as much as the previous one. Dinner went by well, the two had a few small conversations and ate their dinner, it was around 7 when they finished, left a tip, and walked out of the building, leaving the smooth music and delicious food behind. "Zhank you for zhis evening, Misha" Misha looked over at Ludwig and smiled, the two approaching Misha's car and opening the doors once they were unlocked. "Thank you as well, I am glad to see you happy". The two got into the car and buckled their seatbelts, Misha soon pulled out of the parking lot and drove off, turning where Ludwig instructed him. The drive only took about 12 or so minutes, Misha had turned on the radio to a decent station so the two could listen to music as he drove and soon, they were in Ludwig's drive way. Ludwig unbuckled and looked over to Misha who was already looking towards him. "Maybe ve could go out again before you return home?" Misha nodded. "Once I think of place, I will call you" Ludwig nodded as well and opened the car door, getting out. "Goodnight, Misha" "goodnight Ludwig". And the two set off to their homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im thinking of doing Misha's point of view for a bit for the next chapter, should I?


	9. Workaholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one really told me so I'm just gonna do a chapter through Misha's point of view. (Just a little) (Also his name is actually Mikhail, I knew this previously but I think I may have tweaked it in accident at some point)

When Misha saw Ludwig that day at the bar, he was overjoyed to see the old doctor again, the two had been very close. Misha could see a charm, a soft spot, a fear in the Germans eyes that others couldn't so he had quickly gotten along and became friends with Ludwig, he didn't regret it. He loved the stories the doctor told him and was fascinated by his experiments. He loved the compassion he showed his birds and he loved how he properly took care of the whole team, despite them being incredibly mean to Ludwig. Ludwig was a wonderful man, he may have his quirks, but he's still a better person than most.

Misha remembered a certain time back at the base, when the two were doing another little experiment like they usually did every now and then and Ludwig had seemed particularly tired that day. He usually was always a tad tired, he stayed up a bit later than he was supposed to when he was working on something he found very interesting; but today, the bags under his eyes were more heavy and pronounced than ever. "You look very tired doctor" Heavy said as the doctor approached him, pulling gloves over his hands. He had just lowered the medigun over heavy and was about to cut open his chest. "Ah...vell yes. I slept little to none last night" he said, picking up a scalpel and examining it shortly before bringing it down to the dip in Misha's collarbone and pushing down hard and bringing the scalpel down, making an opening clean cut from there to the bottom of his belly. Thanks to the medigun, Misha felt no pain.

"Why?" Ludwig set the scalpel aside and pursed his lips as he grabbed a bone saw. "I had recently started vorking on zhis zhing called übercharge" He began, the saw turning on and making quite some noise as he began to saw open Misha's rib cage. "It's supposed to make you temporarily invincible, and you, mein freund, vill get to try it first" Medic grinned as he pulled out Misha's still beating heart and brought the medigun towards himself a little, taking out a small device as well. "Now zhe rest of the team's hearts can't stand zhis voltage--" he "plugged" the device into Misha's heart. "--but I'm fairly certain yours can-" There was a loud pop as Misha's heart burst and bits went flying through the room. "What was noise?" Misha asked, looking over to the doctor. The latter pushed the medigun back towards Misha and flicked the remaining bit of Misha's heart off the device. "zhe sound of progress, my friend".

After Ludwig had gotten another heart and it successfully lasted through the über, he placed it in Misha's chest and healed it in place with the medigun. The two smiled at Ludwig's work. "What now?" Misha asked. "Now, we go practice medicine" Ludwig replied with a grin. The two had headed out onto the battlefield, which was currently active, and tested the übercharge. It had worked successfully and Misha's body had glowed red and became invincible, plowing through every Blu who crossed their path. They had won that battle.

When the team came back to the base they had immediately started firing questions at Ludwig, who looked a little worse for wear. The lack of sleep and just now being on the battle field had worn him out for sure. Misha growled as people began to get louder when Ludwig did not answer right away. "Doctor will answer questions tomorrow!" Misha pushed Ludwig into the direction of his lab, the latter a bit surprised at first but quickly took the chance of escaping. The team behind them was starting to complain before engineer spoke up. "I wouldn't doubt it, I usually stay up a tad too late myself and the poor boy was up past 3! There's no doubt he was workin' on whatever the hell that thing was all night" everyone processed this and accepted with a sigh, their questions would have to wait until tomorrow.

Once everyone had left, Misha made his way down to Ludwig's lab, entering after he knocked and received an "enter" from inside. He entered and looked around for a bit before heading over to where Ludwig was sitting at his desk, already scribbling away. "What is this?" Misha asked as he approached, already seeing sketches and notes on the organized paper. "Zhe über was a tad faulty, I can't risk your health with zhis, I need to fix vhatever I can until it's perfect" Misha sighed and chuckled lightly to himself, taking Ludwig's chair and pulling him away from the desk and from the paper he was frantically writing on. "Hey!" Ludwig protested, turning to face Misha. "I vas vriting on zhat!" Misha nodded and raised his eyebrows. "You need to sleep, doctor" 

Ludwig grumbled. "But I don't vant you to get hurt-" "I am just fine, no pain, no strange pulse, I feel wonderful" "but I-" Ludwig began to protest. "No buts" Misha said, pulling the doctor into a hug. Ludwig could no longer argue as he hugged back. The hug was so warm and comforting and he suddenly felt the bone dead tiredness from not sleeping for a whole day come back to him. Misha noticed the change in the doctors stature and heard him sigh. "Fine fine I'll go to bed" he said quietly. "Just please tell me if somezhing feels off, I don't vant you dying because of me" Ludwig spoke quietly and Misha nodded. "Da, I will" With no protest from the other, he scooped the doctor up in his arms and carried him off to a couch further into a room attached to the lab, the couch thankfully had a nice blanket draped over the back so he didn't have to worry about getting one. He could already feel Ludwig becoming slightly heavier in his arms as he clearly fell asleep, head against Misha's chest. 

Misha brought him over to the couch (which was also very comfortable) and lowered onto his knees, gently laying Ludwig onto the couch and laying the blanket over him. He could see Ludwig gently smile in his sleep, glad for the comfort. Misha smiled himself, looking at how peaceful Ludwig looked. He felt his heart melt a little as he brushed Ludwig's rogue curl further off of his face. 'I should leave him to rest' Misha thought, standing and brushing off his knees. He took one last glance at Ludwig before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a bit. As compensation, this chapter is a bit longer than the others, sorry again!


	10. Questions

Ludwig woke up the next morning a bit later than usual, having not slept at all the previous day. He pushed himself up from laying on the couch, he had to squint a little because it was quite bright in his living quarters. As he brought himself to sit comfortably, he blushed lightly when he came to the conclusion that Misha had done this. Ludwig left the warm comfort of the couch and stretched, working out all the kinks in his shoulders and back before heading to the small bathroom he had to freshen up. Once he was done, he adjusted his clothes and headed down to the kitchen, greeting the team as he entered. As he did so the team went silent, quickly readying the questions they didn't have the opportunity to ask yesterday. Ludwig, already sensing the change in atmosphere, raised a hand. "You vill have to ask me one at a time, be patient, you vill all get zhe same treatment" As Ludwig headed over to the counter, got a plate, and started putting some food onto his plate, also getting some coffee before heading over to the place he usually sat, he heard impatient grumbles around him. He sat next to Misha as Scout quickly rushed over to the table, determined to go first. "ok Einstein, what the hell was that yesterday?!" Ludwig took a small sip of his coffee, ignoring the nickname. "zhat vas a new device I have created called 'ubercharge', it's an additive to zhe heart zhat makes you invincible for a short period of time"

Scouts eyes went wide. "and- we're getting that to?" Ludwig nodded and Scout grinned, slapping the table before standing up straight. "awesome! nice work doc" This was Ludwig's turn to be surprised. Did Scout just compliment him? Ludwig's eyes were wide as Scout walked off and back to his table. This seemed to be one of the only questions the team had because everyone had settled down except for Engineer, who headed over towards Ludwig. "I only have one question, how does it work exactly?" Ludwig nodded and reached into his bag he had brought with him, pulling out a diagram. "I knew you vould ask somezhing such as zhis, so I brought a diagram." He pointed to the picture of a heart with the small device plugged into the side of it. "As you can see zhe device plugs into zhe heart and modifies zhe blood vhenever it is activated." He laid the chart on the table and pulled out his medigun, which was also in the bag, turning it in his hands until he turned the side with the uber meter and switch on it towards Engineer. "When I flip zhis switch here, it activates zhe device and makes Heavy here ubercharged". Engineer nodded as he listened, smiling a little as he rubbed his chin. "that's some mighty fine work there" Ludwig smiled, resting the gun on the table as well. He was glad the team was appreciative of his work but he knew after they had gotten it, tried it, and the thrill of it was over, they would go back to how they used to be. 

Engineer nodded once more to himself. "say, could I possibly get my hands on your planning or blueprints to make sure there ain't nothing wrong with it mechanic wise?" He quickly realized how that sounded and added on. "I'm not saying its not good, because this is quite somethin'- but I know engineerin' ain't quite your thing, Heavy here told me you were about to make yourself work again last night because you thought somethin' was off" Ludwig of course knew what the texan meant when he first offered so he laughed lightly at his hastiness to correct the request. "Ah yes, danke herr engineer, please do". He put the contents back into the bag and handed them to Engineer who took them gratefully, both hoping to help with something and wanting to do something new for a change. He nodded one last time at Ludwig before leaving the kitchen to go to his workshop. As he watched Engineer leave, Ludwig turned to face Misha with a sigh. "I am sorry if it seemed as if I was ignoring you, I vanted to get that over vith as soon as possible." Misha looked back over towards the doctor and smiled lightly. "Is alright, I understand" Ludwig nodded with a smile. "I also vanted to zhank you for yesterday, I probably vouldn't have been able to keep myself up and vould have fallen asleep in zhe chair." Misha nodded with a small blush. "was no problem, but you are doctor, you must know how to take care of self" Misha elbowed Ludwig lightly, being both mocking and serious.

Ludwig sighed once more. "Ja, I know, but I don't vant you getting hurt because of me" Misha took hold of Ludwig's furthest shoulder and pulled their sides together in a sideways hug, responding to Ludwig with a firm voice. "I know you care about me but I also care about you, remember this". Ludwig felt his stomach flutter from the sudden interaction and a small blush form. "I von't" he responded quietly, almost forgetting something. Not breaking the hug, he added on. "also, I need to give you a checkup to see how you're doing so far" Misha nodded and gave Ludwig's shoulder a small squeeze before they retuned to their original positions and began finishing breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions or critique are always welcome in the comments!


	11. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic and his daughter meet and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for not updating like I usually do, this is just for fun but I still feel bad for making those who are actually kinda interested in this story have to wait. I'm just having a bit of trouble coming up with ideas.

(back to normal time) When Ludwig awoke the next morning, he did his usual routine of getting dressed, tidying himself, eating breakfast, and then leaving the house. Today was the day he had planned to have lunch with his daughter and talk about everything that had happened. It still surprised him that she was here of all places and not somewhere far away from him, it didn't sound like Emilia at all...she really goes over the top with the littlest things. Ludwig shrugged the thought off and loosened his shoulders, heading out to his car. After he had it towed, it had been brought in and repaired accordingly, the guy said it was caused by the obvious misuse and neglect. Ludwig understood and paid the bill, he obviously knew what was wrong with the car, he just wanted it fixed and back in his driveway. He opened the door, entered, and buckled, starting the engine. This time it only took one try and the engine greeted him with a much nicer sound. Ludwig smiled in satisfaction as he shifted the P to R and backed out of his driveway, pulling out into the road and towards the small cafe him and Isabelle had agreed to meet at.

When he arrived it was around 10am, they were supposed to meet in about 30 minutes so he figured he would have time to read the newspaper he brought. He knew he would arrive early (as he usually did) and went ahead and brought it with him to read. Yet as he approached the cafe, looking through the glass, he saw Isabelle was already there. It looked as if she just settled down so he didn't feel too bad, it seems a trait in him did rub off on her. He went ahead and put the newspaper back in his car and opened the cafe door, a chipper ding sounding through the small building as he walked in. He looked over to were Isabelle was sitting, her head had already perked up from the Bell and smiled as she saw him approaching. "Good...erm...brunch! I guess" she said happily as he slid into the seat facing her. This cafe had the basic booths that we're quite comfortable. "And to you" he smiled back, quirking an eyebrow. "Vhy are you so early?" He questioned her, crossing his arms and propping them up on the table. 

"Ah, vell, I always come to things really early..I don't know why" She shrugged lightly before firing the same question at him. "Vell, what about you?". Ludwig noticed the small bits of accent in her voice, smiling as he heard them. "I've alvays done zhis, it seems zhere is a bit of me in you after all" she laughed lightly, taking a sip of the tea she had already ordered. "Yeah vell, It's both a blessing and a curse, I have to get up early but I'm never late!" Ludwig laughed "Tell me about it!" The two sighed and Ludwig quickly ordered a latte after Isabelle suggested it, never having had one and wishing to try it. As they waited for his drink, he decided it was time to start filling in. "So vhere should ve start?...How's Emilia?" Ludwig asked, tracing his finger round and round on the name card the waitress had given them, making it spin in place. "Ah...well, she uhm....passed away...last year.." By her tone of voice Isabelle had clearly wanted to share this info last and was not expecting to now. Ludwig's actions abruptly stopped, he was watching the card but now he looked up to Isabelle who was clutching her tea with both hands. "...how?"

He knew he shouldn't care any more for this woman, in fact he knew he had feelings for someone now. Yet he couldn't help but remember the better days and feel his heart grow heavy from the memories. "It was a Heart Attack. She vas already having blood issues and the medicine wasnt right and I think that added to the overall stress just..." She trailed off but Ludwig didn't need her to continue, his gaze lowered to the drink now being placed on the table. The waitress could feel the atmosphere and said nothing as she left. Ludwig didn't feel like drinking anything right now. "Vhy vasnt I told?" Isabelle seemed to cringe a tad from the question. "She had written down strictly not to, i-it was quite harsh" Ludwig nodded and slowly brought himself out of his seat. "You have my number, I vish to continue zhis meeting later, you can have zhe drink. Have a good evening...I'm sorry to leave like zhis". With that, he exited the cafe and walked back to his car, getting in the driver's seat before pulling out his phone and dialing Misha's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh.


	12. A little bit of comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I havent uploaded. I've been really busy and I don't have much motivation for this.

Misha was at home in his kitchen making soup when he heard his phone ring. Setting the wooden spoon against the side of the pot, he reached for his phone and answered. "Who is this?" Misha asked into the phone, keeping an eye on his soup. "Ah..hallo Misha" Misha instantly recognized the doctors voice, also hearing the small hint of sadness it had within it. "How can I help doctor?" He asked, leaning against his kitchen counter. "Ich don't mean to be a bozher but uhm, I vas vondering if I could come over to your place for a while?". Misha, still taking what he had heard previously into account, didn't hesitate to agree. "Da, of course, I making soup too if you want any" Misha heard a sigh from the other end. "Ja, Danke Misha, I'll be over zhere in a few". The two said their goodbyes and hung up, Misha immediately going to his soup. 

It wasn't long afterwards before Ludwig knocked on the door. Misha had properly prepared the soup he made and put some in some bowls just before Ludwig had knocked. Misha went over to the door, opening it and greeting Ludwig with a small smile. "Come in, Ludwig, I have just put the soup into some bowls". Ludwig nodded and entered, Misha closing the door behind him. Once Ludwig had came into the dining area and sat where Misha had gestured, the latter had gotten the soup he made, handing one of the two bowls to Ludwig. Ludwig took it gratefully, also taking the spoon when Misha handed it to him. "zhis beef stew looks lovely Misha" Ludwig commented as he received it. Misha smiled and nodded. "I hope it tastes lovely too". The two ate for a while, Ludwig giving Misha a compliment on the beef stew once he had properly tasted it. 

"Why did you come visit?" Misha asked in the small silence, looking over at Ludwig. "Vell-". He started off quietly, only getting a little louder as he went on. "-Emilia...she passed away...Isabelle's mozher". Ludwig added on the last part, having forgotten Misha didn't know her name. Misha's eyes widened but he didn't say anything yet, he knew Ludwig wanted to continue. "-I don't know vhy I'm so affected by zhis! Zhat woman vas cruel to me, she took my own daughter from me!". Ludwig's grip on his soup bowl tightened and he looked down and his mostly eaten beef stew. "..but I can't help but think of zhe days when things seemed perfect, vhen it actually seemed like she loved me..". Ludwig looked up to Misha with a sad smile, tears formed in his eyes and threatening to spill. "Ach...I'm rambling aren't I?". Misha reached forward and pulled Ludwig into a hug, this one more gentle and understanding than the rest. "You have lost someone important to you...despite how they may have treated you, you see the good they had and it's hard to part with the good.". Ludwig had hugged Misha's back, hands holding on tight to Misha's shirt. Misha gently stroked Ludwig's back. "Its okay to cry"

Ludwig, having been holding them back, burst into tears, his head buried in Misha's chest as he cried. Misha just held Ludwig and comforted him, the beef stew long forgotten. After a bit, Ludwig's breaths began to even out until he had quieted down. Misha let Ludwig go slowly, pushing the doctor far enough away so he could look at his face. "Did it help?". Ludwig nodded faintly in response, laughing just as lightly. "But look at me, I got tears all over your shirt". Misha brought a hand forward and cupped Ludwig's cheek. "shirt does not matter, you do". Ludwig smiled lightly and leaned against Misha's hand. "you're too kind to me....Danke...for all of zhis". The two hugged again, this time a little less and their talking continued, words of pain, regret and confliction being given and words of care, understanding and compassion received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kind of sad


	13. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating. I don't have much inspiration for this story ;v;

Ludwig and Misha talked into the night, the larger man holding the smaller man's hand the entire time, staying quiet and speaking whenever he knew it was necessary. Soon it reached 8 o'clock, they had only checked the time when they noticed how dark it had gotten outside. "Oh- It's gotten quite late hasn't it?" Ludwig said once he finished a previous statement, causing Misha's head to turn and look at the clock. "Da, it has" he replied, turning to look at Ludwig once again. "No matter the time, I'll stay right here". Ludwig smiled up at Misha for the zillionth time that night, he couldn't be more greatful for the support and care Misha had given him, it meant the world to him. "You're too kind to me, but it is fairly late, I think I've done enough talking for today" Misha nodded, running a thumb over Ludwig's knuckles. "you can stay here for the night. We can watch movie if you like?" In all honesty, Ludwig was hoping that Misha would make such an offer and didn't hesitate to agree.

"I'd love to! Vhat movies do you have?". Misha smiled at Ludwig's reply, showing him over to the living room area and to a small rack next to the large TV that contained many neatly organized DVDs. "I have many, horror, disney, romance, action, lots to choose from". Ludwig looked at all the DVDs, running his finger along the many cases, stopping on one and pulling it out. "How about zis one? I've heard it was quite popular but I've never seen it" Misha took the movie from Ludwig and nodded once he glanced at the cover. "Da, Rocky is a good movie. Get situated on the couch, I'll get everything ready". Ludwig went ahead and tried to get comfortable on the couch in front of the TV as Misha instructed, hearing a few beeps followed by various pops as the other prepared popcorn.

Ludwig looked around the space as the popping continued; everything was neat. Misha had a few plants here and there, a small coffee table in front of the couch and the rack of DVD's in the corner of the room. The carpet was the usual grayish whitish you'd often see, and the wallpaper was a plain light blue. Soon, Misha came back over to Ludwig, holding a bowl of freshly made popcorn in each hand, handing one to Ludwig. He set his own bowl on the coffee table. "What can I get for you to drink?" Ludwig had already began to eat the popcorn, finding it quiet good, and turned to Misha. "Vater is fine, danke" Misha nodded and left, returning with two bottles of water and sitting them on the table, proceeding to walk over to the TV and press a few buttons and so to insert the movie into the dvd player. Soon, the menu screen showed on the TV and Misha came back over, remote in hand, and sat down next to Ludwig, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over his shoulders. He looked over at Ludwig for a second and shrugged a tad before scooting closer to him and putting the blanket around his shoulder as well, pressing the 'ok' button on the remote to start the movie.

Ludwig felt himself blush, scooting closer as well so the blanket covered them easily. He couldn't help but snuggle a little into Misha's shoulder, the warmth of it all comforting him as his eyes watched the movie play.

They both watched the movie snuggled together, popcorn in their laps, enjoying the movie equally in both it's happy and sad parts; and as the movie came close to the end, Misha noticed Ludwig nodding off and eventually fall asleep, so, pausing the movie, he carefully situated Ludwig and picked him up bridal-style, carrying him into his room and gently laying him on the bed. He then took the blanket, which had conveniently stayed on his shoulders, and used it to cover Ludwig, making sure Ludwig would be as comfortable as possible before leaving the room and going to the living room to get rid of popcorn seeds, turn everything off, and situate himself on the couch. He lay and tried his best to get comfortable, wishing he could be on his bed with Ludwig instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna ignore the fact that Misha has his entire DVD collection at a temporary home.


	14. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to those who somehow actually enjoyed this ;w;

Howdy! I just wanted to thank everyone who's read this, not gonna lie, kinda poorly written fanfiction. I had no plans for this, didn't really have a story in mind, and motivation was lost pretty quickly; there unfortunately won't be any more updates. 

I've gotten much better at writing and actually planning ahead, and plan to write more! Most likely just one-shots or shorter stories just for fun. I won't be dwindling in the TF2 fandom anymore though, I still play the game and enjoy the other fics I've seen written (there are some seriously talented people on here), but I'm not as invested in the fandom as a whole as I used to be. I'm most likely going to write fics of my favorite characters from the my hero academia universe instead, those being Yokumiru Mera, Mirio Togata, Toshinori Yagi, and more.

Once again I thank you so much for appreciating my cringy work and apologize for giving up on it, have a wonderful day and don't forget to eat, stay hydrated, and appreciate the smaller things! ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who know if the MHA universe, who are your favorite and or comfort characters? Fatgum and Mirio are mine :D


End file.
